Advances in Science and Technology have brought about new modalities of communication. Most recently, the Internet has proved to be a powerful medium of communication that delivers news even as it is occurring. Different news publishers are constantly vying for presence on the Internet by capturing user interests. Customizing their news presentations so that the news items are rated higher on search engines and news portals is one way that the news sources can build their readership.